


De Rugidos A Balidos

by Ikkicienta



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Canon, Conflict Resolution, Explicit Language, Internal Conflict, Lime, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikkicienta/pseuds/Ikkicienta
Summary: Su relación había sido un malentendido desde el principio, todo porque uno era parco de palabras y el otro demasiado rabioso para expresarse.
Relationships: Capricorn Shura/Leo Aiolia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	De Rugidos A Balidos

**Capítulo Único**

El insulto junto al empujón lo descolocaron por completo, haciéndole perder parte de su concentración. Shura quedó de rodillas y parpadeó confundido con los labios entreabiertos aún jadeando, sin terminar de enterarse de lo que había sucedido esta vez.

_Quizás... ¿lo había lastimado?_

—¡Apártate maldita sea! —Otra vez la maldición brotó de los labios del guardián de la casa de Leo, en un grito cargado de furia que a duras penas podía contener.

Al no obtener reacción alguna, realmente mosqueado dio un empellón mucho más fuerte que el primero, consiguiendo su propósito en esa ocasión. El cuerpo sudoroso de Shura cayó pesadamente en el colchón al tiempo que soltaba una queja, tanto por la sorpresa, como por el dolorcillo punzante que afectó su miembro aún empalmado. Confundido, Shura vio a Aioria dar un salto para salir de la cama y caminar hacia la puerta como poseso, con la clara intención de salir de su alcoba en pelotas.

—¡¿Cúal es tu maldito problema?!

—¡No te atrevas, Shura! —exclamó girando sobre sus talones para encararlo y señalarlo con el índice. El rictus de enfado aumentó aún más a medida que su respiración se agitaba, parecía que de pronto empezaría a hiperventilarse—. ¡No finjas que no lo sabes!

El español separó los labios dispuesto a defenderse del ataque o lo que fuera aquella extraña escena; sin embargo; oportunamente la luz se encendió en su sesera justo antes de soltar otra estupidez de escalas bíblicas, aunque estaba seguro que no podía decir algo peor de lo que ya había dicho.

—Te lo prometo, no es lo que tu crees —habló sincero, clavando su mirada en las esmeraldas dilatadas del menor.

—¡Já! —Aioria alzó el mentón e irguió más la espalda mientras posaba ambas manos en su cintura estrecha, adoptando una postura soberbia con la desnudez en todo su esplendor.

Shura apretó los labios intentando por todos los medios no perder el rumbo de la conversación, pero esa era una tarea titánica al tener a pocos pasos el escultural cuerpo de Aioria, cuerpo que apenas minutos antes hacía suyo entre jadeos y sudor. Su mirada indiscreta recorrió sin pena las piernas torneadas, paseando por el sexo y el abdomen marcado en cuadros hasta los pectorales bien trabajados, que subían y bajaban a toda velocidad. Al llegar al rostro fúrico, gruñó irritado, sacudiendo la cabeza al darse cuenta que seguía sin poder interpretar la escueta réplica.

—¿Cómo qué: ¡já!?

—No se trata de lo que yo creo, Shura. Se trata de lo que tú crees.

Shura negó reiteradas veces antes de animarse a salir de la cama, dejando las sábanas más revueltas de lo que ya estaban. A tientas dio dos pasos en dirección de Aioria negándose categóricamente a avanzar más, no podía arriesgarse a invadir el espacio personal del menor, por lo menos no en ese momento. Después de todo tenía suerte, él seguía ahí.

—Y según tú, ¿qué es lo que yo creo?— Craso error. Jamás debió preguntarle eso en ese estado y mucho menos con lo que acababa de decir.

Aioria apretó los molares hasta que dolieron y dejó caer las manos hechas puños a sus costados, la presión que sus dedos hacían contra sus palmas, lograron enterrar las uñas cortas a la vez que sus nudillos se volvían blancos. El simple hecho de pensar en su respuesta y reconocer su cruda realidad, aumentaba su rabia a niveles insospechados.

—Tú crees que soy un estúpido al que puedes usar como tu desagüe cada vez que tienes ganas —masculló endureciendo aún más su mirada, eso para ocultar la frustración que le provocaba soltar a voces aquello que guardaba celosamente. Algo que tarde o temprano debía decir, y el momento había llegado.

No era ningún imbécil, aunque Shura pensara que podía engañarlo aprovechando la diferencia de edades. Lo sabía desde un principio, estaba consciente de que esa relación jamás pasaría de polvos ocasionales, de sexo casual para descargar tensiones y pasar un rato por demás placentero, placer que quedaba en el olvido hasta agonizar luego de abandonar el lecho ajeno.

Conocer los motivos del español era peor. Se engañaba a sí mismo al decir que los toleraba cuando aceptaba revolcarse con él fingiendo que no se daba cuenta, y al terminar en un orgasmo arrasador, sintiéndose paria se largaba a los niveles más bajos del Santuario paladeando por el camino el sabor amargo de la derrota. Porque perdía más de lo que ganaba, vaya si perdía, su orgullo y dignidad quedaban machacados entre las sábanas y apenas les quedaban fuerzas para arrastrarse tras su dueño.

Entre polvo y polvo jamás se dio tiempo para la catarsis. Después de cada encuentro, la frustración que le quedaba le hacía prometer a las baldosas de su templo solitario que no volvería a caer en el juego de Shura, mientras el rencor pegaba los trozos de amor propio que lograba rescatar. Pero siempre, a pesar de sus promesas, terminaba follando con el maldito español cuando las ganas provocadas por roces y miradas le hacían tragarse su orgullo.

Además de obstinado, era masoquista hasta el culo... y también dolía reconocer eso.

Shura resopló exasperado. Nunca imaginó esa respuesta, no a esas alturas y después de tantos encuentros furtivos. Se suponía que se entendían casi a la perfección, en teoría les sobraba la química y atracción mutua, disfrutaban de la compañía y las charlas, incluso las banales. Sin embargo, parecía que Aioria siempre quería más; estaba casi seguro de ello; la mirada que le dedicaba cuando se despedían en susurros se lo gritaba, mas era algo que él no sabía darle porque nunca se lo pidió.

Él era hombre de pocas palabras, preguntas claras y respuestas concisas. Descifrar gestos, miradas y expresiones era un arte misterioso que jamás había ocupado.

—No puedo creer que salgas con eso —murmuró incrédulo antes de soltar una risa sardónica —. ¡Fue un estúpido error!

—¡Claro que fue un error! todo esto ha sido un error desde el principio —siseó ocultando el dolor que albergaba en el pecho.

—No digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, Aioria —advirtió serio, acortando la distancia que los separaba.

El griego empezó a reír desde la garganta mientras lo barría con la mirada. Ya no tenía nada de qué arrepentirse, lo más valioso que poseía lo había mandado a la mierda por él. Ladeando la cabeza frunció los labios en una mueca que bien podría interpretarse como desprecio y sin más caminó hacia la cabecera de la cama. Con fingida calma buscó en la mesita de noche la cajetilla de cigarrillos y al dar con ella encendió un pitillo dando una calada larga, a la vez que recargaba la espalda en la pared blanca del lateral.

Los ojos de Shura siguieron cada uno de los movimientos y muecas del menor. Al verlo coger sus cigarrillos, alzó los arcos ciliares dibujando con sus labios un círculo pequeño. Esa era una noticia interesante, un espectáculo digno de apreciar en primera fila, y es que el custodio de Nemea se veía aún más deseable ostentando ese vicio.

—No sabía que hacías eso —comentó pasando los dedos separados entre sus mechones crespos, en un intento absurdo por peinarlos—. Por cierto, es dañino para la salud.

Aioria giró a verlo enarcando la ceja derecha, negando expulsó el humo en dos tantos antes de sesgar sus labios en una especie de sonrisa. Eso debía ser una broma.

—¿Y te preocupa? —cuestionó mordaz—. No eres el único, yo tampoco sabía que era capaz de hacer lo que hago contigo... ¡Y heme aquí! fumo como un maldito sinvergüenza, soportando tu presencia aún después de lo que dijiste.

—Lo dices como si estar conmigo fuera un castigo o un lío.

—¿Y qué es entonces, Shura? Dímelo por que es la hora que no termino de entender lo que pasa por tu atolondrada cabeza, no comprendo cómo es posible que eches a perder hasta el sexo casual —habló vehemente, antes de apagar el cigarrillo a medio fumar contra la pared.

El gesto del español se desfiguró por la indignación. ¿Cómo era posible que ese crío creyera que lo suyo era simple sexo?, cuando era claro que estaba arriesgando la cabeza por él por su relación.

—¡Por Athena, Aioria! Somos pareja desde hace año y medio que terminaron las batallas y empezamos a salir —determinó seguro.

Por réplica obtuvo la risa amarga de su amante, quien con los ojos cerrados movía de un lado a otro la cabeza al tener apoyada la mollera contra la pared. Segundos después suspiró cansado llevando los dedos índice y pulgar al puente de su nariz y asintió.

Shura no comprendió el arrebato, era cierto que había dicho algo que bajo ninguna circunstancia debía decirle, pero tampoco era para desencadenar todo ese problema cargado de reproches que no iban al caso. Para él, el asunto no era tan grave.

—¿Salir?... ¿pareja?... por favor, no digas estupideces —escupió con infinito desdén—. Dices que somos pareja, cuando ni siquiera quieres que nadie más sepa que cogemos a cada rato.

—Pero tú aceptaste eso desde un principio —apuntó tocándole el hombro con el índice.

Y ese había sido su error: aceptar las reglas de Shura. Jamás se opuso porque él mismo lo creyó conveniente, pues esperaba que a medida que el tiempo pasara lograrían encontrar la forma de dar la noticia a quien quisiera escucharla.

Eso le daba ventajas, ya que intuía que el portador de Excalibur estaba enamorado de alguien más. Sus despistes, los silencios prolongados y la mirada a veces extraviada eran signos de eso, no podía ser otra cosa. Si él se metía en su cama, tenía muchas más posibilidades de hacerle olvidar al otro. 

_Ese era un buen plan._

Pero acababa de descubrir que no era así, no podía ser tan sencillo. El colmo fue descubrir, de la peor forma, que su estrategia era absurda, fútil e inútil, ya que mientras follaban el desgraciado había susurrado el nombre del susodicho.

El rival desconocido nunca antes le había afectado, pero al ponerle rostro y nombre, tan sólo con eso bastó para hacer trizas su pequeña farsa. Fue como recibir una patada en el culo, la cual ayudó a dar el último empujoncito para lanzarlo al vacío. Y aunque dolía reconocerlo, aquello dolía hasta la médula.

Tenía la necesidad de llorar por la frustración, el fracaso y la pérdida. Pensar en eso le produjo un dolor en el pecho, justo al lado izquierdo, y atoró un nudo amargo en su garganta del cual no podía desprenderse, escupir o tragar no le servía de nada.

Quería llorar, conseguir su catarsis por medio de las lágrimas caprichosas que sus ojos quisieran desprender, lavar con ellas la rabia, impotencia y la amargura hasta quedar limpio, hasta librarse del recuerdo. Pero su orgullo leonino lo mantenía firme y no le permitía demostrar nada. 

—Lo acepté porque no sabía a quién querías realmente —murmuró con total desapego, encogiéndose de hombros para demostrarle a Shura que aquello no le importaba, aunque por dentro se estaba desangrando.

—¡A tí, con un demonio! — gritó atrapando los hombros desnudos del menor para empujarlo contra la pared, aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo—. ¿Qué no entiendes que es a tí a quien quiero?

Los ojos verdes de Aioria estuvieron a punto de desprender fuego a causa de la furia, pensando que Shura decía lo que él quería y necesitaba escuchar, tan solo para poder seguir con su juego. Rabioso atrapó con sus garras los antebrazos de Shura y de una sacudida violenta soltó el agarre que mantenía en sus hombros. Aprovechando el leve desconcierto, lo empujó con fuerza hasta tirarlo en la cama y a toda velocidad se colocó a horcajadas sobre el mayor, sosteniendo sus brazos encima de la cabeza crespa.

—Dijiste el nombre de mi hermano —Gruñó dolido y enfadado por igual, imprimiendo fuerza en el agarre.

—¡Te dije que me equivoqué! —Se excusó, creyendo que con eso bastaba para calmar al hijo de Nemea, mientras se removía un tanto irritado para recuperar su preciada libertad.

—¡¿Y porqué no quieres que nadie sepa lo nuestro?! —bramó muy cerca de su rostro, como un león que está a punto de encajar sus colmillos sobre su indefensa presa.

Esa fue la última pista, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, Shura las pilló al vuelo y comprendió lo que dibujaba la cabeza del despechado menor. Sonriendo ladino hizo uso de toda su fuerza para intercambiar lugares entre insultos y amenazas de muerte hasta que logró someter al griego.

Era hora de decirle la verdad, después de todo la merecía más que nadie. Aioria había demostrado durante todo ese tiempo que era el indicado, a pesar de sus constantes peleas y desacuerdos, el orgulloso león siempre estuvo al pie del cañón dando batalla con garras y colmillos.

— Porque tengo miedo que Aioros me mate cuando sepa que te follo hasta por las orejas... por eso —susurró cerca de su oído, evitando por todos los medios que la fiera lograra liberarse y lo atacara a matar.

En cuanto su cerebro procesó lo dicho, sus ánimos caldeados se congelaron como si hubiera recibido el cero absoluto sin armadura. Los movimientos violentos de su cuerpo se calmaron de golpe, a la vez que abría los ojos hasta donde los párpados le permitieron y separaba los carnosos labios con lentitud, dibujando una expresión clara de incredulidad.

—¿Tienes miedo de mi hermano? —balbuceó no del todo convencido, afilando la mirada para buscar en la ajena la posible mentira.

—Te recuerdo que hace años lo maté. Créeme, no le vendrá en gracia enterarse que ahora follo con su hermanito —canturreó con tono obvio, casi irónico.

— Y yo te recuerdo que no soy una quinceañera. Eres un imbécil, mi hermano sabe que me acuesto contigo —contraatacó empleando el mismo tono que su amante, quien se quedó con cara de poker al enterarse de eso.

—¿Aioros sabe... que...

—No le puedo ocultar nada, parece que tiene la facultad de leerme aunque no diga palabra alguna —respondió divertido por la cara de susto que cargaba Shura, un gesto que sabía el mayor no era capaz de fingir.

—¿Y acepta que yo...?

—¡Ve y pregúntaselo, imbécil! —bramó al notar que empezaba a perderse.

Shura sonrió amplio mostrando mayor parte de su dentadura blanca, esa exclamación significaba que sí o eso quiso creer. De todas formas no era tan imbécil para salir a preguntarle algo así a su cuñado.

—Ya pillé, no te enfades... aunque te ves sexy así —murmuró antes de raspar con sus dientes la mejilla del menor mientras se acomodaba mejor.

Su relación había sido un malentendido desde el principio, convirtiéndola en una ruleta rusa. Todo porque uno era parco de palabras y el otro demasiado rabioso para expresarse. Pero los dos estaban de acuerdo en algo: agradecían internamente que el lío terminara justo donde había empezado. Ambos desnudos y metidos en una cama, no podían pedir más para esa tarde de noviembre.


End file.
